Moulin Rouge
by Forever Dracula's Bride
Summary: Its Moulin Rouge turned Harry Potter! Harry's friends have moved abroad and when he gets bored, he goes to France and finds them in the most unlikelist of places!On Hold
1. Fleur

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story or anything.  
  
This story may be the same as the normal version but it will have differences. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, everything had changed for him. His friends moved away from England and Dumbledore had died of a heart attack. Voldemort had been defeated and all his followers were either dead or in Askaban. Harry had lost total contact to the Wizarding world, since his owl Hedwig had died one night when she had gone out to fly and his uncle didn't let Harry out of his sight.  
  
He had changed over the years, he had cut his hair to just above his ears and when Voldemort had been defeated, his lighting shaped scar had faded leaving his forehead clear.  
  
But one day he did get out and went to London buying a new owl and published his own book 'Harry Potter's younger years.' Even though he put everything into it, it wasn't a success. Even after so many letters he'd sent to his friends, he never got a reply.  
  
When he was eighteen he went back to his Uncle's after he received a letter saying his aunt, Petunia, had died along with his cousin Dudley. He entered the house to find it cold and it seemed empty.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" He shouted, putting his bags down.  
  
He looked into the kitchen, living room and the bedroom.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" He shouted again.  
  
He looked into the bedroom that his aunt and uncle had shared and there he was. Sitting on the bed, hugging what looked like an Action man with its head broke off.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.  
  
The man looked up and didn't look like the person Harry had left behind only a few months ago. His moustache had grown to a beard and his hair was frizzed up and turning grey.  
  
"Oh, its you. You know I bought this for Dudley for his birthday when he was five. Longest toy he'd kept and didn't break it until he was 7." Harry looked down and sighed.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, do you think you'll be alright on your own?"  
  
The older man nodded.  
  
"Just come and check I'm not dead every so often."  
  
"Yes, bye."  
  
Month's later Harry had decided. He was going to a place called Montemar to get the inspiration to write a book. He went to his uncle making sure that he'd be ok while he was gone but it hadn't gone at all well.  
  
Weeks later he was boarding a train at King's Cross (Not magical) to Paris. He had got on the train, found a compartment and sat down, setting down his suitcase. He didn't get many people except the woman, who pushed the food trolley and a young girl with a child in her arms, her face covered up with a hooded cloak. The girl didn't talk so Harry didn't push it.  
  
He would buy the occasional 'Mars Bar' from the food trolley and look at the sights the train would past. The train had a little breakdown on the track halfway through the journey, but was soon up and running. After a while the girl left the compartment and came back with no child. He didn't ask but the girl looked up at him when he moved nearer the window.  
  
"What?" She asked, quietly. He looked at her and almost nearly gasped. She was looking up at him and the cloak had been pulled off. Her eyes were almost red but it didn't show because of all the black make up she wore under the hood. She wore a white cotton dress with rips here and there and a blue corset, holding it in place around her middle. Her curled blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, emphazing (I don't know how the spell the word) the curls that reached her waist. He was sure he'd seen that face before,  
  
"Fleur?" She looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He smiled at her, but when she returned it she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Harry Potter! Oh I am zo glad I came on this train now. Where are you going? Are you going to Montemar?" She asked looking excited.  
  
"Yes, Where are you going?" He nodded.  
  
"Oh, I am going to ze Moulin Rouge." She said, losing a bit of her happiness and looked out of the window.  
  
"Moulin Rouge?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a sort of Wizard night-club in Montemar." He looked outside and after a few minutes he asked cautiously, turning his head to look at her.  
  
"What was that thing you were carrying earlier?" Fleur's eyes glazed over and tears began to slowly slid down her cheeks.  
  
"My baby. My dear sweet child. My baby from the streets of London." She muttered.  
  
Harry looked to her and noticed blood on her dress and suddenly he knew what Fleur had been doing in London. He sighed and kept his watch over the sights that they would past for the rest of the journey.  
  
When the train finally came to a stop, Fleur rushed towards the door but Harry was too quick for her and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and her eyes started to glaze over again.  
  
"Nice seeing you, Fleur." He smiled. She smiled and hugged him, then turned out of the compartment. Harry looked out of the window only to see a hooded figure turn a corner. Just then Harry decided. He would go to the Moulin Rouge! 


	2. Amelie and Amelia

This fan fic will contain some of the songs from the movie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he came from the train station he heard something about a revolution and when he dropped into a pub he asked the landlady about it,  
  
"The bohemian revolution. That's what you're talking about. Some revolution for clubbers." She had said.  
  
Now, he was outside in the rain and he looked around the area where he stood and realised why Fleur planned to come here. He was in Montemar and the place was cheerful and lovely. Women swanned around in long skirts and fitting tops. Men would smoke and chat idly. It all seemed like he'd fallen back in time. He walked around the city to find the Moulin Rouge or Fleur but he found nothing. He asked around until he found a woman who was quite on the fat side, wearing a long black dress with dark ginger hair.  
  
"Excuse me, would you mind telling me where the Moulin Rouge is?" He asked the woman. She looked him up and down,  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have business there." He lied, for he really wanted to find why Fleur went there but he didn't want the woman to know that even though it was a lie that could be changed.  
  
"Really?" Said the woman.  
  
"Yes, I have to see a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh, really! Well, my sister became a landlady of a couple of apartments near there, so I'll see if she'll let you rent one of them," She said, then walked over to her coat and put it on.  
  
"I'll take you if you want."  
  
"Thank you." Harry said, tipping his hat.  
  
He followed the woman, whose name he'd found out was Amelie, through back streets and alleyways until they reached a deserted road. It had stopped raining and now a shine swept through he clouds. At the end of the road was a tall mill house and beyond that he couldn't see.  
  
"Quiet around hear isn't it?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"Now it is. You wait till night-time. Now, that is the Moulin Rouge." She said pointing at the mill house.  
  
"What, that's it?" He said. This wasn't how he'd imagined it.  
  
"You haven't seen past its walls. I used to work there I should know."  
  
Somehow he couldn't imagine Amelie working in a night-club but he didn't know what went on inside the Moulin Rouge walls, yet.  
  
"Come on Amelia's apartments are only around here." Harry reluctantly went after her and soon they were outside a huge black building. Luckily for Harry, the block of apartments he would be staying in was only a minute away from the club.  
  
Amelie knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened to a tall woman. She was not as porky as Amelie but still. She also wore a black dress but she seemed a little more to herself then Amelie.  
  
"Amelia!" Boomed Amelie. They hugged each other and when parted allowing Amelie to introduce Harry.  
  
"Amelia, I found you someone else to occupy another apartment of yours."  
  
Amelia looked shocked and then did the same as Amelie did when she met Harry. She looked him up and down.  
  
"Ah, as long as he won't make as much noise as they flippin' do on the top floor."  
  
Amelie and Amelia sorted out what room for him to stay in and lastly they decided on the room just below the top floor with a view over the Moulin Rouge. Amelie had left and Amelia stood on the side of the room while Harry looked out of the window at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"What you thinking, sonny?" She asked, walking over to Harry, who jumped. He had forgotten that she was there.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." He answered, which was true. He was thinking about Fleur and how bad she looked on the train. How she had lost her baby on the train or even before, even thinking about how many girls had the same life as her and how many of them worked in that club. He was also thinking about where his friends were and what they were doing.  
  
"Sonny, I won't tell you not to go there but I'll tell you this. Don't fall in love." And with that she left. Harry looked at the door where she left and he didn't understand. Why would he fall in love?  
  
Days later a package and a letter arrived for him. He opened the package first and there was a typewriter. He didn't understand. Then he remembered, he had come to be a writer. But he decided he'd do some writing later on. Just then he decided something. He would write about Truth, beauty freedom and love. But then he realised something. He'd never been in love.  
  
Just then something fell through his roof. It was a man. Then he was soon joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun. He approached Harry and said something. Proberly his name for all Harry knew. Just then three men appeared above the roof. One was bald with a little black goatee and wearing a black hat. One was old and wearing what looked like clothed tramps would wear and the other with long black hair wearing lots of eye shadow around the eyes.  
  
"Oh, that damn man. Has to suffer from Narcolepsee and play all the lead roles, doesn't he!" The man shouted, sounding much like an old professor of Harry's.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked. The man looked at him.  
  
"Dear God. Harry Potter." And he fainted. 


	3. The Bohos and Snape

Half an hour later Snape was up and the five of the men set to work. The other man, who was still asleep, he found, was an old friend of his. Victor Krum. The dwarf was called Toulouse Lautrec, the older looking man was Doltey Gabbana (you should know where I got it from.), was a doctor, and the bald man was Benny King. Harry had found out that when Snape had quit his job at Hogwarts he discovered that he was gay and that he had a passion for poetry and plays.  
  
Moment's later Harry was standing in for the sleeping Bulgarian and they were doing some sort of musical called Spectacular Spectacular, based in Switzerland. Right now, Toulouse was singing something but it didn't fit with the 'music' Benny was playing.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop!" Snape shouted.  
  
"That insufferable music is drowning out my words."  
  
Soon all of the Bohemians were arguing over the lyrics to Benny's music.  
  
"What if he sings `The hills are vital intoning the descant'?" Benny suggested.  
  
"No, no, no the hills."Said Doltey but was interrupted by the Victor who woke for a few seconds.  
  
"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies." But fell asleep soon after.  
  
Suddenly Harry had an idea for the lyrics.  
  
"The- the hills." But no one took notice of him.  
  
They all kept arguing while Harry tried to tell them his idea before he couldn't take it anymore, so he sang at the top of his voice,  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"  
  
Suddenly the Bulgarian woke from his sleep  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music' I love it."  
  
Benny tried it out on his piano and it fitted perfectly. Getting another idea he suggested another line,  
  
"With songs they have sang for a thousand years."  
  
All of the men in the room gasped at his excellence except for Snape, but it only made him worse when Toulouse suggested that Harry and him should write the play together. The bohos (bohemians) argued for minutes with Snape until Snape gave up and shouted in his newly girlie voice,  
  
"Goodbye" And left the room, slamming the door.  
  
"Here's to your first job in Paris, Harry."  
  
Benny came up to him and asked him whether he'd done anything like this before he said,  
  
"No."  
  
Victor, who had managed to stay up for awhile, said,  
  
"Ha, the boy has talent, I like him," He accidentally put his hand onto Harry's fly making Harry gasp, then quickly removed it," Nothing funny, I just like talent."  
  
The men then gathered for a conversation, which Harry had to strain to hear'  
  
"See Benny, with Harry we can write this truly Bohemian Revolutionary show we've always dreamed of." Toulouse exclaimed to Benny.  
  
"Yes, but Toulouse, how do we convince Weasley?" Benny asked.  
  
The room fell quiet for a few minutes, until Toulouse whispered something Harry could only just make out.  
  
"Ginny." Soon a plan had formed in-between the Bohos. They would dress Harry in the Bulgarian's best suit and pass him off as a famous English writer, once Ginny had heard his modern poetry, she would insist to Weasley that Harry write Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was he kept hearing his Uncle's voice in his head from weeks before he had come to France.  
  
"You'll end up wasting your life away with a can can dancer in the Moulin Rouge  
  
Suddenly he shouted,  
  
"No, I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" As he walked quickly over to the stairs, leading down to his room.  
  
"Why ever not?" Toulouse asked as all of the men ran over to him.  
  
"I-I don't know whether I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary." He said, which was they first thing that came to his head.  
  
"Do you believe in beauty?" Toulouse asked him.  
  
"Yes." He said unaware of why they were asking him.  
  
"Freedom?" Asked Doltey.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Truth?" Benny asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Finally, Doltey asked "Love?"  
  
Harry turned his head to this question,  
  
"Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendered thing. All you need is love." Harry said.  
  
Toulouse squealed with joy and exclaimed,  
  
"See you can't fool us, you are the voice of the 'Children of the Revolution.'"  
  
"We can`t be fooled!" Doltey and Benny shouted together, as they pulled Harry back up the ladder.  
  
Toulouse began to pour drinks and handed them to everyone,  
  
"Lets all drink to the to the new writer for the world's first Bohemian Revolution." Then and there Harry had his first taste of. Absinthe.  
  
Suddenly, the green fairy on the bottle awoke and come of the bottle and said,  
  
"I'm the Green Fairy." Suddenly the fairy, Harry and the bohos were singing and watching the fairy dance.  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music."  
  
Then the bohos and Harry found them selves dressed and still dancing,  
  
"For Freedom, Beauty, Truth and Love."  
  
Green Fairy (singing): The hills are alive with the sound of music.  
  
The Bohos (singing): You can`t fool the children of the revolution,  
No, you can`t fool the children of the revolution.  
  
Green Fairy (singing): Children of the Revolution. Of the revolution.  
The revolution, of the revolution.  
  
Green Fairy (Ozzy Osborne) (singing): The hills are alive!  
  
And they were off to the Moulin Rouge and Harry was to perform his poetry for Ginny. 


	4. Ginny

Sorry I've been so long. Been doing other things. Plzz give me some reviews. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and the bohos stood before the Moulin Rouge and entered it. Harry was astounded by its beauty. The wall and floor were a burgundy red and diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling. They went through another door to see hundreds of men there gathered in the dance hall.  
  
Just then the huge doors at the other end of the hall opened and another song started. From the other side of the door was hundreds of women each face caked with make-up and each had a dress that someone could have made by hand.  
  
The four women at the front her found was some of his school mates. One was quite overweight and named Mame Fromage, but he knew her as Pansy Parkinson. The next one along was skinny with her brown hair in a bun at the back of her head. He found that she was Hermione Granger. She was named Mione. The next was an Asian colour and had a white streak in her hair. Harry found that she was Cho Chang. She was named China Doll. The last one was a black woman with a Diamond head piece that went over her head and down her forehead. She was Angelina Johnson, known as Arabia.  
  
The girls then started to sing and came out of the door in four straight lines, all waving their skirts in front of them.  
  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir? Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister."  
  
The girls repeated their verse while Weasley began to rap.  
  
Weasley: If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore. What to do? Cause death's not much fun. I've got the antidote and though I mustn't gloat, at the Moulin Rouge, you have fun. So scratch that little niggle. Have a little wiggle.  
  
Diamond dogs: Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da. Gitchie ya ya da da, Creole lady Marmalade.  
  
Weasley: Cause you can, can, can.  
  
Crowd: Yes, you can, can, can.  
  
Diamond Dogs: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?  
  
Weasley: Or you can't, can't, can't.  
  
Crowd: Yes, you can, can, can.  
  
Pansy: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Ce soir?  
  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us, we feel stupid and contagious.  
  
Weasley: Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!  
  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us.  
  
Weasley: Cause you can, can, can.  
  
Crowd: We feel stupid and contagious.  
  
Weasley: Or you can't, can't, can't.  
  
Diamond Dogs: Voulez-vous coucher moi? Ce soir?  
  
Weasley: Cause you can, can, can.  
  
Diamond Dogs: Voulez-vous coucher moi? Ce soir?  
  
Weasley: Outside it may be raining. But in here it's entertaining! Cause you can, can, can! Cause you can, can, can.  
  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us.  
  
Weasley: Outside, things may be tragic! But in here, we feel it's magic!  
  
Crowd: Here we are now, entertain us. We feel stupid.  
  
Weasley pursed his lips together and stopped the music.  
  
"The can can." He whispered. The girls lined up at both sides of the hall and did the can can, finishing of the music.  
  
"Harry!" Toulouse called. Harry went over to them and sat down.  
  
"Mission accomplished. We have successfully invaded seat one."  
  
Just then the music stopped and a sprinkle of silver paper came from the roof. There in the sprinkle sat the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen on a trapeze. Next to him Toulouse was talking.  
  
"It's her, the 'Sparkling Diamond.'"  
  
The girl then began to sing to a slow sad beat.  
  
Sparkling Diamond: The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive. (whispering) jewels.  
  
The music then began to get lively as she swung around on her trapeze.  
  
Sparkling Diamond: a kiss on the hand maybe quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss maybe grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat. Or help you feed you .hmmm.pussycat. Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charm in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks won't their shape. Diamonds are a girls best friend.  
  
The sparkling diamond and the four whores (as he found the four were also called.) sang,  
  
"Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl." As Hermione made a kissing sound at the end.  
  
Ginny (he found out who she was) was now in the middle of all the men doing laid on top of their hands above them.  
  
Ginny: Come get me boys. Black star Rozz call. Talk to me, Ronald Weasley, tell me all about it.  
  
The men helped make her way to a platform in the middle where Ron stood.  
  
Ginny: There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer but diamonds are a girl's best friend. There may come a time when your hard boiled employer think you're.  
  
Ginny and Ron: .awful nice.  
  
Ginny: But get that ice or else no dice.  
  
"Is the duke here, Ron?" Ginny asked him while dancing.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Where is he?" While Ginny has her back turned Ron sees the Duke talking with Toulouse. Just then Toulouse split a drink down the dukes front.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sorry."  
  
"He's the one Toulouse is shaking a hanky at." Ron said to Ginny.  
  
As they turn a round Ginny looks for Toulouse. She sees him shaking a hanky at Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Let me take a peak.," Ron says turning around and looking at the duke. Toulouse is now shaking the hanky at him.  
  
"That's the one chickpea."  
  
A ring of dancers crowded Ron and Ginny for a costume change.  
  
"Will he invest?" Ginny asked.  
  
After spending a night with you, how could he refuse." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What's his type? Wilting flower?," She whimpered. "Bright and bubbly?," She gasped. "Or smouldering temptress?" She growled.  
  
"I say smouldering temptress. We're all relying on you. Remember a real show, with a real theatre, with a real audience. And you'll be a." Ron said.  
  
"A real actress." She said sighing but then brightened as she a Ron popped out of the ring.  
  
"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a girls best friend."  
  
Ginny went over to Harry's table and siad,  
  
"I believe you were expecting me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Give me some more reviews plzzz. 


	5. On Hold

This Fic is ON HOLD! Due to my obsession with Palace, Goddess Art and finding new idea for future fan fiction, I have been delaying my current fic '6 months with a mermaid.' However I wish you to vote on which Fan fiction you want me to continue with first when I have ended '6mwam.'  
  
Please choose between Barred and Moulin Rouge. All votes will be accepted and used in process of voting. Thank for reading this notice and please review both on hold Fictions and 6mwam.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Forever Dracula's Bride 


End file.
